four souls high
by gabby1123
Summary: kagome is late for her first day of school and meets some silver haired boy we all know, Of course she doesnt like him at first but that always changes doesnt it? Also, on the bus she meets a hazardous girl named Kailey on the bus, ill keep it updated R
1. Chapter 1

'Bye kagome!'

'Bye mom!'

'Have a nice day at school honey!'

'I will, thanks mom!'

Kagome ran down the steps of the higurashi house

_Im going to be late im going to be late im going to be late…_

My name is Kagome Higurashi, im fourteen, my fifteenth Birthday is 2 days from now, It is my first day of school today, I hope ill have fun, I just moved from Japan to Canada, I heard a lot of storys like it would be winter 24/7 and such, But here in Canada, That isn't a problem. Its usually mild temperatured and we were lucky enough to get a house as special as the last one, I hope nothing bad happens today…

Kagomewas running as fast as she could

'SLOW DOWN YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!'

A boy wearing red and long silverfish hair complained as she ran past

_He looks kewl… but wait!Isnt he going to be late?_

Kagome slowed and turned around back to the silver haired boy

'Arent you going to be late?'

'feh, im catching a bus, faster than running, plus I wont end up panting by the time I get to school, and as a bonus, I don't have to be around my stupid brother, why?'

'Can I catch the bus too?'

'feh, I don't own the bus company…'

_Rude much!_

Suddenly the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bus pass

'see the bus?'

'why don't you look yourself!'

'fine!'

The bus was coming

Kagome took out her money

They stepped in the bus

Kagome saw Inuyasha sit with some purple robed person

Kagome looked around for someone to sit with, and saw a girl with blonde hair sitting alone on the bus and sat next to her

Suddenly the girl turned around

'…Who are you, and you better not be after my sesshy-cun!'

'Who? Im sorry, I just moved here from Japan, my name is Kagome higurashi, I live-'

'yayaya, im kailey and im too lazy to say a proper introduction'

_She doesn't seem to nice…_

'Why are you sitting here all alone?'

'Gabby is sick..'

'Perverted sick or flu sick?'

'Flu sick'

'ok'

'im not too good at making many new friends'

'ive noticed..'

'What do you mean!'

_Isn't it obvious?_

'Just a guess…'

'What school do you go to kags?'

_She chose a nickname? Already_

'hmm? Oh, four souls'

'me too!'

'really?'

_Oh great, lets hope she turns out to be nicer and such…_

'I cant beleive it…'

'believe what?'

'The name!'

'four souls highscool, souds so pathetic!'

'maybe it's the type of school you get used to after awhile

'maybe'

Kailey stood up

'Whats going on?'

'Its our stop'

- - - - - - - - - - -

So hows that for chappie 1 I think its okay, so ya, rr everybody! byeeee


	2. At the school

'**Its our stop"**

**AT THE SCHOOL, CHAPPIE 2**

**Kagome thanked the bus driver as she and kailey stepped out of the bus, Kagome saw Inu yasha and the purple robed monk up ahead too, she couldn't stop staring at inu yasha.**

'**Kagome?'**

'…**.'**

'**Kaaa-gooo-meeee'**

'…**..'**

'**KAGOME!'**

'………**.'**

**Kailey realized whom she was staring at**

'**hehe, he hehehe, HAHAHA! You baka! Hahaha!'**

'**Baka? WAIT! Kailey, how did you know japaneese words?'**

'**I only know some rude ones, oh and konitua, its spelt –kon-i-t-u-a'**

'…**..kailey….'**

'**Yeah?'**

'**Hello in japaneese is not spelt konitua….'**

'**It isn't? oh…. I thought it meant good0bye… WELL you learn new things everyday!'**

'**yaaa….. rightttt'**

'**so-ooooo, whos class ya goin to?'**

'**ummm… Ms. Kaedes…….'**

'**COOL!'**

'**What, are you in that class?'**

'**PPFFFTTT! You wish! But Ms. Kaedes from JAPAN!'**

'**really?'**

'**well, this is a school copyed from the one in Japan so they got japaneese teachers'**

'………**interesting………..'**

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

'**oh, theirs the first bell, hurry before the third one!'**

'**oh, ok…'**

**RINGGGGGG**

**Kagome and Kailey ran right pasdt inu yasha and the other boy only to hear**

'**KAILEY YOU BAKA!'**

'**NO NONONO NO NO NO!' was her reply**

'**KAILEYY!'**

'**NO NO NO NO NO! IM NOT LISTENINGGGG!'**

'**UGH!'**

'**Kailey? Why are you ignoring Inu Yasha?'**

'**BECAUSE! I hate him….'**

'**Why did he call you an idiot?'**

'**Because I stepped on his foot really hard…' She said with a big smile on her face**

_**Note to self: do NOT get on Kaileys bad side**_

**They Made it, They were in the school safe and ready to go**

**RINGGGG**

'**KAGOME!'**

'**Yeah kailey?'**

'**Your class is room 201, meet me outside at the bench's during recess, k?'**

'**okay'**

'**OH! And good people to make friends with in your class….. ummm..'**

'**I think id rather find out myself thanks'**

'**No problem!'**

'**Kailey disappeared through a croud**

_**Did I hear her right, or am I just hearing things, im prettey sure I heard her saying 'Just go with the flow, go with the flow'' I must be hearing things**_

'**201, 201, 201…'**

'**Ms. Kaedes class right?'**

'**Oh, was I saying that outloaud? Sorry!'**

'**No need to apologize, C'mon, ill show you the way'**

**The girl showed her to Ms. Kaedes class**

'**My names sango and yours isss…'**

'**Kagome'**

'**cool, we better hurry'**

**The two girls stepped in the classroom**

'**Please be seated'**

**Kagome and Sango immediately sat next to one another, In front of Sango was that purple robed person and on the side of her was a kid with orange hair and was the shortest of the class, not too short though, he had his hair tied back, kind of odd to see, in front of kagome was another boy with tied back hair, his was black though and he wore a brown headband, on kagomes left their was a wall and a window.**

'**hey, new girl!'**

'**Knock it off Koga'**

'**New girl has a friend hmm?'**

'**Koga I see no reason to behave in such a manner to this fine young lady**

'**Mirooku has a girl friend!'**

'**Koga!'**

'**Sango, I tried to make him be queit!'**

'**Why do you guys always act so childish!'**

'**Shippos right you guys, you could learn a thing or two about him'**

'**Shippo, Sango, Miroku, koga! Speaking during a lesson is not permitted, I do not want for you to be bad examples for our newest student'**

'**Sorry ms. Kaede' They all replied at once**

**Kaede was her Language Arts Teacher**

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**It was recess time**

**Sango asked Kagome if she wanted to hang out but she politely declined because she had to meet Kailey at the bench's**

'**KAGOME!'**

'**Kailey? I thought you were at the bench's…'**

'**well I WAS until I saw Naraku….'**

'**who?'**

'**Hes a geeky kid that things hes ALL THAT and that EVERYONE LOVES HIM actually hes a nerd, stupid and noone likes him and he doesn't take no for an answer'**

'**.ok…………….'**

'**stay AWAY from him at all costs'**

'**sure'**

'**sure bout that?'**

'**Yes im sure, but I have a question'**

'**shoot!'**

'**Why do you hate Inu Yasha so much'**

**Kailey hated inu yasha from the day they met**

'**Hello, my names kailey, whats yours?'**

'…………**..'**

'**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'**

**Then Inu yasha tripped her throughout the whole day and tricked her into eating glue telling her it was something yummy because she wouldn't leave him alone, That's why she hated him**

**------------------**

'**That's it? That's why you hate him?'**

'**umm, yep!'**

'………………**baka…………….'**

'**IM NOT A BAKA!'**

'**oh, did I say that outloud? Im sorry'**

'**no problem!'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AFTER SCHOOL, AT KAGOMES HOUSE**

_**What a weird day today, I hope nothing worse happens…….'**_

'**Kagome, dear?'**

'**Yes mom?'**

**As soon as she stepped in the house her mother called out her name,**

**Kagome stepped in the kitchen smelling the dinner she was making**

'**Smells delicious mum'**

'**Thank you dear! But I have wonderful news!'**

'**shoot'**

'**You can choose up to 25 people, no more, and please choose less, on who to come with us'**

'**where we going?'**

'**Back to Japan'**

**Kagomes heart stopped**

'**Why?'**

'**For your birthday hun!'**

**Kagome silently walked back towards her mom**

_**Japan, were going back to japan, YES! JAPANN HERE WE COME!**_

**Kagome threw here arms around here mother and yelled at the top of her lungs 'THANK YOU MOTHER! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!'**

**So what do you think? Good, terrible, any ideas for chapter three? R&R you guys! Tell me your ideas for what happens next, or if you don't have any just say how you liked it so far, well, sorry to leave you on a cliffy but yeah, Bye!**


	3. No school day

Chap. 3, No school day

Kagome left to the store to get some invitations for leaving to Japan

On her way their she saw some one going to the same store

Kagome noticed the girl had long dirty blonde hair with some blue streaks in the front

The girl walked up to the till

Kagome only heard a little of her question

'…….where………….the……..cough…..medicine….'

She sounded like she had a sore throat

'Yes, they are right next to the invitations in aisle three'

The person at the till boomed

_Invitations… I need invitations!_

'Thanks' The girl said

Kagome also said thanks as she walked by receiving a confused look from the man at the till.

Kagome picked up some pink invitations with a blue border, then she walked over to the silent girl

'Hi' kagome said 'My name is Kagome'

'hi im gabby'

'you sick?'

'Yeah, im well enough to go to school now though I think ill go tommorro'

_She was sick… her nickname is gabby… this seems familiar…….. NOW I REMEMBER!_

'Do you, by any chance, happen to know a Kailey?'

'Oh, Yeah, Im one of her friends, why?'

'I met Kailey on the bus today, she seems, uhh, interesting'

_By that I mean a little CRAZY_

'Really? When I first met her I thought she was a crazed physco'

'hehehe, Me too, I was just being polite'

'You never have to be politer about Kailey'

'hehehe'

'Whats your name again?'

'Kagome'

'Oh yeah! Im bad with names'

'No problem'

'Want to come to japan?'

'Sure!'

'Really? I thought it would be a no because I just met you!'

'Oh, its not that, It's the fact that a murderer killed my whole family'

'really?'

'Yeah, ive lived in a foster home since'

'that's sad'

'I know… ive gotten over it, the dude had the death penalty'

'When is the trip?'

'In two days'

'Sudden'

'yup

Kagome and Gabby payed for everything Kagome gave gabby an invititation

Next day

'BYE MOM! THANKS AGAIN!'

'No problem hun'

Kagome again ran down the steps of the higurashi house

'im going to be late im going to be late!'

'HEY KAGOME!'

Kagome had a clueless look on her face

Their was kailey

In a HUGE monster truck

Driving

Kailey was DRIVING

Not in a ordinary car

That would equal disaster

But she wasn't driving a normal vehicle

She was driving

A MONSTER TRUCK!

'HOP IN KAGOME!'

'Kailey?DO YOU THINK YOU DRIVING IS A GOOD IDEA?'

'NO! BUT HOP IN ANYWAY OR ILL RUN YOU OVER'

Kagome jumped in the car to save her life

'Are we going to school?'

'NO!'

'Where are we going then?'

'TO PICK UP GABBY, SHES AT THE MALL WAITING IN THE PARKING LOT SHE HAD TO GET SOMETHING FROM THE STORE'

Gabby was on her way back from the mall through the parking lot towards her limo when a huge monster truck crashed into her car

'GABBY GET IN!'

'KAILEY! YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST BROKE MY CAR!';

'WELL SOOOO-RRYYYYY IT WAS IN MYY WAY!'

'Kailey?'

'Yeah kagome?'

'Were you planning on meeting gabby here?'

'no, but I did anyway!'

'HOP IN GABBY!"

'FINE!'

On the road

'KAILEY WATCH OUT IT'S A RED LIGHT!'

The monster truck just barely stopped in time

'THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA!'

'What?'

'I AM HUNGRY! LETS GO TO THE PIZZA PLACE!'

'What about school?'

'KAGOME I WANT FUNNN'

'Kagome, Kailey owns the car and is never afraid to run people over'

'uhh'

'yeah that's what I thought'

AT THE PIZZA PLACE

'pizza is good isn't it'

'sure…'

Kagome ate her pizza quietly, happy that kailey was treating

_Hmmm, it feels like something is missing…. SCHOOL! I forgot about school!_

'You guys, what about school?'

I FORGOT TO MENTION! Kagome gave kailey her invitation

'School? On a holiday? HA!'

'A holiday?'

'Yeah, Kailey tricked the province into making a holiday'

'What holiday?'

'No school today holiday'

'Nice'

'yeup'

OUTSIDE

'Gabby, kagome!'

'Yes"

'I see inu yasha'

'kailey'

'yes'

'don't kill him!'

'You ruin all the funn!'

Kailey jumped in her monster truck and drove away

WITHOUT kagome orgabby

'BYE GUYS!'

Kailey drove off

'kagome'

'yeah gabby'

'I think we need a ride'

Inu yasha came up

'Whats going on?'

'our ride left us here'

'I can give you a ride'

'Really?'

'Yeah'

CRASHH

'OOPS! SORRY OWNER OF THAT BLUE CAR!'

'MY CAR!'

'NEVERMIND, ITS INUS CAR! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!'

'KAILEY! UGH!'

'I cant give you guys a ride anymore'

'awwwwwwwwwwww'

(THIS SECTION, INU YASHAS SMASHED CAR, ME AND CLAYPOTMUSTDIE AKA KAILEY MADE UP)

- - - - - - - - -

--

HI PEOPLES! Tahnk you for the revies, I will now answer them

CHAPTER ONE REVIEWS

Claypotmustdie: You know Kailey, I put you in ALL the chapters, Butr the thing is ITS NOT ALL ABOUT YOU! I know this MAY come as a shock to you but its TRUE

Sango The kick ass deamon slayer: Tahnks! Reviews like those make me want to write more, Have a good day

Sexyvodka1125:Like before, thanks! You made me write chappie two as soon as I read it

Chappie two

Claypotmustdie: Like before, ITS NOT ALL ABOUT YOU, you could say something NICE dfor oince, lol

Sexyvodka1125: Thanks for continually reading my four souls high series! Im sorry I didn't add kikyo in this chappie but I want to save her for a better chapter, you know, when everythings cooled down and such, then it will start all over again with the heat! Actually, thruthfullyy, I couldn't find the rifght place to put her in, im talking on the phone, distractions, distractions. Thanks!

Hey guys, R&R! Tell me, What should happen next? Thx for reading guys!


	4. new car

FOUR SOULS HIGH: PART 4: NEW CAR

Hey guys, thanks for reading this fic, I know, I know, I say this a lot but Im pretty sure this is going to be my umber one story! My fish that I had for like, 2 years or so just died sooo…. Some of you are probably thinking HES JUST A FISH! But You can get pretty attached to things like this, I don't act sad though, I just cant cry or anything, don't ask why, Well here we are, four souls high part four

- - - - - - - - - -

'I cant give you guys a ride anymore'

'awwwwwwwwwwwwwww'

Kagome paused and suddenly remembered

'inu yasha…..'

'Yeah, what!'

'I know your upset about your car and everything but would you like to come to Japan with me?'

'WHAT!'

Gabby laughed

'oh COME ON inu yasha, Itll be funnn'

'yes inu yasha, You could bring some friends too'

'Does my brother have to come'

'For your sake, yes'

'Why for my sake gabby?'

'one word.. kailey'

'OHHHHHHHHHH, yeahhh, can I bring my brother?'

'sureeee'

'hehehehehe'

'Whos your brother'

Everyones jaw dropped

'YOU don't know Sesshomaru?'

'hmmmm, nope'

'YES!'

Inu yasha jumped for joy

'hes NOT all that afterall NOT everyone knows him! HURRAH!'

'ummm gabby?'

'Yes kagome?'

'why is inu yasha being so happy?'

'hes a little phyco'

'ok'

'HEY! I HEARD THAT!'

Gabby and kagome giggled

Kagome handed inu three invitations

'Three kagome?' Gabby asked questioningly

'One for inu yasha, one for his brother and one for that purple robed person'

'you WANT miroku to come?'

Gabby said attempting to hold back a laugh

Inu yasha just said she was crazy

'When do we leave again kagome?'

'Gabby, chek the invite'

'oh yeah!... TOMMORRO'

'A problem?'

'oh NO of course not, but how is everyones parents going to accept?'

'ohhh, Havnt you guys heard?'

'Heard what inu yasha?'

'About the phyco killer on the loose'

'HE GOT OUT OF JAIL!' Gabby screamed

'correction SHE got out of jail'

'ohh great'

'good, now everyone can come'

'huh?'

'Evreryone will be all like "OH yes, make them go save them yadadada blahblahblah"'

'Gabby?'

'Yes?'

'You can ruin a perfectly serious moment with your stupidity'

'it's a gift…'

So now the three newly friends were walking down the streets to a car shop

They eventually ran into one

'What type of car do you need inu yasha?'

'another sports car, you?'

'Not another limo, Kailey would crush that too'

'So what are you going to get?'

'oh I don't know, I think ill get a punchbuggy!'

'why?'

'So I can punch people! Why else?'

'typical'

Everyone laughed

'What about you kagome?

'Cant afford one'

'PFFF ill buy one for you'

'What about the money?'

'Not a problem'

'huh?'

'I work'

'Soo?'

'Alsooo I have a money coming from my relatives every holiday'

'but its not a holiday'

'Yes it is'

'oh yeahhh'

Inu yasha chose a red sports car with black hand writing on the side saying

'_Your problem, not mine' _ it didn't have a roof but it did have a temporary roof I think that's what its called for when it rained and stuff like that, the window shield was somewhat dark but could be seen right through from the inside, but nada on the out

Gabby chose a dark shiny purple punch buggy AND a Dark shiny blue sports car, the punch buggy was JUST a dark shy purple, but the sports car had a clear window shield, it had a roof though, all the windows were clear and on the hood of the vehicle was Two cat ears eyes and a mouth, all in black, no face outline or nothing, it had a handwritten black ink message on the right side of the car also saying '_MINE not yours_'

Kagome chose a white sports car with air vents on each side of the front of the car and a pink stripe going across the front onto the roof of the car, It also had the pink stripe going across each side of the car, on the sides of the pink stripes their was two blue stripes. On the front of her car is said underlined in blue '_sweet' _in pink, then '_thing'_ in blue underlined in pink. Not a drop of paint was on any windshields or windows

They payed for the cars

Gabby ordered them to send her punch buggy to the address in japan

Everyone drove their sports cars

On a red light all the cars were lined up

They were on a threesome with cell phones

Don't ask me how

Just bear with me

Inu yasha was first in line

Then Kagome

Then Gabby

Gabby looked behind her

And quickly warned the others

'KAILEYS COMING IN HER MONSTER TRUCK!'

Kaileys truck took up like 4 car spaces or so ans since gabby and Kailey had roofs, Kailey only saw inu yasha

'INU YASHA! WHERED YOU GET THAT CAR! I THOUGHT I CRUSEHED YOUR CAR!'

Red turned to green

And Inu yasha sped off

Kagome sped off

I laughed when I saw Kailey yell

'HEY! WHERE DID HE GO!'

'I almost missed the light when on the phone kagome yelled

'HURRY UP OR SOME ONE WILL TAKE YOU PLACE!'

'huh? Oh you should have seen kaileys face!'

I CAN see it! Now DRIVE'

Inu yasha said

Gabby started to drive when she heard Kailey screaming at inu yasha for ignoring her

'kagome?'

'yes inu yasha'

'remind me, why does Kailey have to go to japan too?'

''Because she is my friend'

'awww'

'hey, meet at my place, I was last to be informed I have all the people you wanna invite's numbers'

Inu said

'why aside from that though?'

'I need to pack and three people is faster then one'

'true'

Kailey was still following everybody

And had a surprised look when THREE cars pulled into inu yashas drive way

Except then everyone decided to park in other shops drive ways

Kailey paused upon noticing that inu yasha was walking back to his house

Followed by kagome

And gabby

Inu yasha opened the door

'come onnnn'

'why the rush inu yasha?'

'Kailey was following us

'oh'

Everyone huried inside

But not fast enough

KAileys large monster truck pulled into the drive way with her radio turned on to full blast

'SHADDUP SHADDUP SHADDUP, DON'T WANNA HEAR IT, SHADDUP SHADDUP SHADDUP'

'oh no'

'WHATS GOING ON!'

She screamed as she jumped down from her truck

- - - - - - - - - - -

I know this isn't one of my better chapters, but what should happen next?

Chappie three reviews

Sexyvodka:hey, My names gabby, lol, anyway the reason why everyones parents are accepting so fast is because if they DIDN'T then where would the story be? NOWHERE and BORING, also, because you asked me that question, I added in the pshyco killer, I know you read tyhis series so I have to apologize I know this was a bad chapter but yeah, that's why im apologizing, but I assure you it will get better!

Keturah Muhhammad: hey thanks! I Like compliments! J J :D XD Those are smiley faces, lol :)

And if you like this story too, then don't forget to check out claypotmustdie (Kailey) and her story' your narakus WHAT! I like it because its funny, Also because im in it, But also read my other story 'The other realm' I know the first chapter in it is a BIT of a turn off but I promise it will get better! When I make a promise I keep them

So any way R&R every body

What should happen in Japan?


	5. The Calling

Hi peoples, didn't get to many reviews for the last chapter but like before im sorry it sucked, Everyone gets at least one bad chapter in their story, I got my little sister to write storys on fan fiction too, butt, she hates inuyasha so shes writing a family guy one. It's a little short n odd but in case your interested ill let you know when she n she posts her chapters on fan fic. Well, where was I? Oh yeah.

The calling

- - - - - - - - - - -

'Whats going on, and why are you leaving the all powerful ruler of the world Kailey out of it! And Gabby and Kagome, WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT INU YASHAS HOUSE!'

'uhhh, hehe'

'Well you see Kailey'

'This BETTER be GOOD!'

'We were just going to-'

'KAGOME! Let ME handle this'

'Ok inu yasha, whatever you say'

'Okay, RUN!'

Inu yasha started to run into the house

Gabby and Kagome laughed at inus stupidity

'Kailey?'

'Yes Gabby'

'The TRUTH is that Inu yasha had everyones phone numbers that Kagome needs to invite to Japan with her, plus we need to help him pack'

'Why?'

'He is inviting Sesshomaru'

'OHHH can I help too?'

'Sure'

The three girls entered the house searching for inu-yasha

They found him in the kitchen

On the phone

'That was quick, now wasn't it?'

'Inu yasha, I thought at least you would wait for us before you started calling people'

'_Inu yasha do I hear female voices?'_

'Miroku don't be an idiot'

'_I cant help it!'_

'Hey kagome! You wanted to invite Miroku right!'

'Hmm? Oh yeah, sure'

'you want to invite MIROKU!' Kailey seemed very surprised

'Kailey, behave!'

'Fine Gabby, but why miroku!'

'Kailey?'

'Yeah Gabby'

'Do you even KNOW who Miroku is'

'Ive seen him every once in awhile and such and heard rumors but no, I don't know him, why do you ask?' Kailey asked restoring her surpirised self with joyfully happy self

'Hey Miroku!'

'_Yeah inu yasha?'_

'How would you like to go to Japan?'

'_Depends, how many girls?'_

1 minute'

'How many girls are coming!'

_How many girls? An odd question… Soo lets see, Me,1, Gabby,2, Kailey, 3, Sango, 4, Kaede(good teacher), 5……. So far 5, including people we will probably meet on the way their_

'Five so far, and we will probably meet people on the way their and such'

'Miroku, five and more on the way'

'_Good enough for me, count me in'_

'ok, bye'

'Miroku is coming' He said as he hung up

'okay'

'who else?'

'Invite sango now'

'ok'

Later Inu yasha ended up inviting Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kogas two friends, (ginta and the other dude), Kaede(Inu yasha, Gabby, Kailey questionmed her too though) And Shippo

'What about my sesshy-cunnn?'

'Sesshy-cun?' Inu yasha said questionably

'Yeah, sesshy-cun! What about my sesshy-cun!'

Sesshomaru walked in the room

'Speaking of the devil'

'Hello Sesshy-cun…' Inu said smirking

'sesshy………cun.!'

'yeah, Sesshy………Cun'

'Hello fluffy!'

'….Fluffy……..!'

'Yeah fluffy, how do you like having niky wiky names'

'Inu yasha. How would you like your funeral?'

'open casket'

'Really, I would choose cremated inu yasha! Much better'

'Who is this wretched female'

'Ohh, that's Gabby say hello to Seshomaru, or Fluffy, or sesshy-cun, or whatever you prefer'

'Hello Seshomaru, Anyway, Inu yasha, cremated is sooo much beter! When you get buried, You don't get bugs to crawl all over you and you wont end up looking like a zombie!'

'Hmmm, your right but when your buried you could get ressurecteed'

'Yeah, but when your resurrected your like a zombie and Zombies eat peoples brains, and their arms come off easily'

'that wouldn't be too much fun would it, yeah, maybe Cremated is better'

'Exactly'

'I change my mind fluffy, cremated'

Sesshomaru ran over and started to strangle Inu yasha

'Tsk tsk, I detest of violence'

'Really Gabby?'

'Yes'

'Shouldn't we do something about it?'

'We wouldn't want a dead inu coming to Japan with us now would we girls?'

'No we wouldn't'

'Kailey'

'Yeah Gabby'

'Do your stuff'

'okay'

'Kagome'

'Yeah?'

'Well get inu free'

'okay'

'Ohh Sesshy-samaaa'

'….'

'Don't ignore the all powerfull Kailey Sesshy-cun!'

'……… Shaddup wench'

'FLUFFY! I thought you would be nicer to me!'

'WENCH SHUDDUP!'

Kagome and Gabby walked over to the strangleing inu and kagome kicked Sesshomaru while Gabby pulled his wrists free of inus throat

'WENCH!'

'Sesshy-cun! Don't be mean to my friends and inu yasha!'

Sesshomaru lunged at Kailey

- - - - - - - - -

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS I like reviews. Lalalalala

Now I will ANSWER them AGAIN

Claypotmustdie: Kailey, like before they were not mad at you but they bought new cars sooo they didn't want you to crush their new, note, NEW cars

Sexyvodka1125: dude, I love reviews! Well sorry, anyway Yay, you didn't hate my last chapter, aside from Kailey, You hold most reviews for my story so yeah, if you don't like a chapter then that helps me, lol, well, ask more questions! I like answering them!

Hope you people liked the inviting, R&R everyone, My question

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, Please note, NO I will NOT KILL KAILEY OFF! Not the NOT, but what should happen next?


	6. Some time alone

Hello peoples, school is in my usual way of writing, so yeah, sorry!

- - - -**_Some time alone_** - - - - -

**Sesshy lunged at Kailey, Kailey started to gurgle**

'**INU YASHA!' Kagome screeched 'GET HIM OFF HER!'**

'**Kagome!' Gabby sighed 'ch'lax, will ya? Inu just got strangled!'**

**Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated, them spoke again**

'**Gabby! How could you be so heartless? He is strangling YOUR best friend!'**

'**Relax, hey Sesshomaru!'**

**Sesshomaru didnt pay attention**

'**Hey, hey, ya you, hey!' Gabby said annoyingly 'Do you want to go to japan?'**

**Sesshomaru didnt look, but it was an obvious yes**

'**If you want to go to Japan, you need to let go of Kailey!' Gabby said**

**Sesshomaru kept strangling her for 3 seconds, and let go, causing her to fall on the ground**

'**Kailey!' Kagome said**

**She ran over to the konked out Kailey**

**Sesshomaru walked towards Gabby**

'**Japan?' he said calmly**

'**umm… yea, Japan, Kag's going to Japan and if you want to come, you HAVE TO BE NICE!' gabby said firmly**

'…**fine…' he said**

**Gabby smiled and picked up Kailey, slung her over her shoulder and simply said**

'**Be right back'**

**And walked out the door.**

**Inu got his breath back and looked out the window, seeing gabby throw Kailey in her monster truck, and drive away with it.**

**She was probably taking Kailey home.**

**Sesshomaru opened the fridge, grabbed a Dr. Pepper, and walked back to his room like nothing happened at all.**

**Inu smiled**

'**heh…sesshy-kun'**

**He chuckled at his older brothers nickname.**

'**well…' Kagome said 'Can I have something to drink?'**

**Inu yasha turned around, remembering kagome was their, he nodded his head and ran over to the fridge.**

'**well… what would you like?' inu yasha said 'Water, milk, orange juice, apple juice, Dr. Pepper, pepsi, root beer-'**

'**umm, root beer, please' Kagome said faintly**

**Inu yasha reached for 2 root beers, passed Kagome one and opened one himself.**

'**..Intence…' Kagome said while drinking her root beer**

'**Welcome to everyday life' inu replied**

'**well, shall we get packing?'**

'**umm, yea, I guess' Inu said 'This is my room'**

**Kagome followed inu up the stairs, through the hallway, 4th door to the right, he entered. The room had a king-sized bed, unmade, the window was open, the walls were dark blue, his dresser in the corner, nothing on the floor but some papers and a guitar, he had a bedside table with a black alarm clock, and a tv.**

'**Nice room' Kagome said, smiling**

'…' **she had no answer**

**Kagome walked in the room and looked out the window**

**On a tree outside she a baby birds nest, empty. And a squirrel hopping from branch to branch.**

_**Its amazing how quiet it is without Kailey or gabby here**_

**Kagome was thinking**

'**ill go get some box's' inu said, walking out of his room.**

**Kagome turned around and sat on inus bed**

**_Itz amazing how fast I made some new friends. Kailey, gabby, inu yasha, sango, miroku, koga… But I am going back to Japan now, I can see my old friends again, like Ayumi and the others. I cant believe I am allowed to bring my friends with me this time! I wonder where we will live, probably back in the shrine again… oh well, I cant believe im bring Kaede along, I mean, shes one of my teachers! Ha! Boy, is Miroku in for a surprise, heh… I mean-_**

**Kagome was interrupted by inu walking back in to his room with a whole bunch of box's higher than his head, could he even see?**

'**Uh, kagome a little help!' Inu yasha said frustratedly**

'**oh, uh…' Kagome sat on his bed starring, she had to hold back the laughter**

**Inu took one step, tripped and fell flat faced on the ground, with like 15 cardboard box's not far from the ground, each hitting him one by one.**

**Kagome chuckled, he looked kinda cute, wait, what was she saying! Inus a friend..**

**At least…**

**That is what she wants to think…**

**-groan-**

'**Hey, a little help!' she said**

**Kagome chuckled and helped him up**

**- - - - 10 min later - - - -**

**Kagome and Inu were packing things pretty well, and had a feeling sesshy was too after hearing things being moved around from his room too, when their was sudden bang on the door**

'**HEY GUYS, LEMME IN!'**

**It was from outside, gabby**

**Inu yasha ran out the room and opened the door**

'**pff, what took ya?'**

'**Oh, just brought Kailey to the hospital and took a taxi here, by the way inu, hes waiting for you to pay up' Gabby said, smirking**

**Inu yasha sweat dropped and pulled out his wallet grumbling**

_**Hey! Shes rich, she should pay her OWN taxi fare! **_

**As inu walked outside Gabby opened the fridge and grabbed a dr. pepper, started to walk around the house uopening doors until she found the right one.**

'**HEY KA-GO-MEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU, WHAT ROOM ARE YOU IN?' Gabby yelled while chugging down the Dr. Pepper.**

'**SHADDUP!' she heard from one of the rooms**

**Sesshomaru**

'**JEEZ! ANGER PROBLEMS!' she yelled again'KAAAAAAA-GGGOOOOO-MEEE!'**

**Gabby walked up the stairs. No, not the first room on the left, that was a bathroom, not the 1st on the right either, that was a bedroom. She continually searched until she reached the 4th on the left. Where she found kagome laughing, she was easedropping.**

'**PFF, oh, SURE! He had to choose one of the HARDEST rooms to find, JEEZ!'**

**Gabby said sarcastically**

**Inu walked in the room**

'**You should have paid, YOURSELF!' he said**

'**well, PFF, wheres the fun in THAT?'Gabby said back**

'**grr!' Inu replied**

'**Start packin' gabby' kagome said passing her a box called "Fragile things"**

**She threw one thing after one in the box.**

'**oops' she said, followed by another, 'oops' and another "oops' as things were being broken, one by one.**

'**GABBY!' Inu yasha yelled**

'**yea..'**

'**Your BREAKING my STUFF!' he yelled**

'**pff, yea, and your point isss?'**

'**its MY stuff!'**

'**And your point issss!'**

'**UGH!'**

'**Here' kagome said, passing her the "clothing" box. 'Pack clothes instead, ill do the breakables'**

'**mmkay' Gabby said shrugging**

**Later everyone was packing things.**

**- - ------ - - - - - - - -**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not upsating, I BLAME THE SCHOOLS! DOWN WITH HOMEWORK! Oh well, so ya, Kailey is in hospital, don't worry, shell be all right. So anyways, TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS! **

**Sexyvodka1125: well I updated, but not asap, soz dude, well I had homework school and writers block, well, now its winter break, so ya, well, a lot of the characters will come in the future, just at the other school, y'know, so don't worry, im not leaving them out! And sorry about getting Kailey to the hospital, but kags and inu had to be left alone, to show you and the other readers how BORING it really can be without us, also some sentimental time, lol, either that, or more writers block, most likely the second one, hehe, well ya. **

**Claypotmustdie: heh, Kailey, u in hospital, hehe**

**Keturah Muhammad: Hey, thx! Glad you like it, I love reviews, so review this chappie too, lol!**

**Well, those are all the reviews I got for chapter 5, so ya, ANYONE WHO READS THIS, REVIEW PLZ! Tell me guys, wuz this chapter a dud or not? Cya!**


	7. Hand cuffs and evil ppl in white

Hey pplz, soz havnt written in awhile, but with skewl and what-not, social life, ect ect ect. Well, now its Saturday at like, 1 Am, And im not tired, but I might be tired, just I don't know it yet, so if I write sum dcrazy things its cuz my brain is all like BLEH and im all like LALALA, get it? No, course u don't. Well, READ ONN!

- - - - - - - - -

_Ringgg Ringgg Ringgggggg_

Inu Yasha got up and raced for the phone

Gabby quickly raced over and closed the door after he left.

'_Sooooo _What did I miss?' She said smiling evilly

Kagome felt herself blush. 'Wha-What are you talking about?' gabby smiled. 'Well, its sorta OBVIOUS that you have a thing for him, I mean _COME ONN_, HELLOOO OBVIOUSSSS!' She said gesturing hand signals like she was talking on the phone.

Kagome frowned.

;Okay, maybe just a LITTLE but you cant tell _anyone _ESPECIALLY KAILEY!'

'OH MY GOD!' Gabby Screamed as she smaked her hands on her face 'You _DO _like him!' Gabby started to laugh uncontrollably still stnding next to the door.

Kagome was devastaded. "I Thought you said it was obvious!'

Gabby smiled. 'Obvious? NO WAY! I say EVERYTHINGS obvious, just to see if its true! I thought you knew me well-'

BANG

The door swung open bashing into the back of gabbys head.

'Yo, Gabby, phones for you!' inu yasha said walking in calmly. 'Ansd what was all that screaming about, I could barely hear Kailey on the other side of the phone yelling for her- Hey, where is gabby?' Inu yasha asked sort of confused.

Inu yasha searched by moving his head as kagome started to giggle when the door slowly went back into place. Kagome had trouble holding in her laughter whe she saw the angry look on gabby's face. Inu yasha turned around just in time to notice the pillow almost about to hit his face, he barely ducked in time.

'YOU IDIOTIC BOY! YOU STUPID PERSON! INU YASHA YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE ME MELONCHALY! I HOPE YOU GET EATIN' BY THE BUG BEAR! AHH!' Kagome quickly grabbed the phone from inu yasha before he ran down the steps of his house trying to avoid the crazy person on her way down behind him leaving Kagome all alone with the phone.

'Hi Kailey' Kagome said calmly

'_Hey, your not gabby'_Kailey answered in the same voice

'Yeah, her and inu-yasha are kind of… how should I put it.. Busy at the moment' Kailey Chukled on the other side of the phone. '_I knew no good would happen if she became friends with that idiot." She said happily_

Kagome smiled as she heard several thumps coming back up the stairs towards the room. Inu-yasha and Gabby had entered the room, both angry, followed by seshomaru looking as happy as can be.

'that will teach you two, and until you can be _QUIET_ you'll never get those handcuff's off!' Sesshomaru announced and he left the room.

'_Was that my Sesshy-cun!' _Kailey asked on the other side of the phone exitedly.

Kagome smiled and then realized something silver between both of their wrist'. It looked like a pair of Hand cuff's. Has Sesshomaru been Serious?

'Hey, Kailey, ill get Gabby too pick you up later, k? bye' Kagome hung up the phone and ran up to them.

Sesshomaru HAD handcuffed them together.

Inu yasha frowned. 'This is all YOUR fault' he said angrily.

'_MY_ fault? _MY_ FAULT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SLAMMED THE DOOR IN MY FACE!'

'I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THEIR, AND BESIDED I WAS ONLY TRING TO HAND YOU THE PHONE!'

'WELL SORRRYYYYYY FOR GETTING UPSET WHEN YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR IN MY FACE!'

Kagome smiled

'Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but-'

Gabby and inu yasha both spoke at the same time.

"LOVEBIRDS!" Then both attempted and going to either side of the room, but didn't have the key and couldn't de-tach their hands, thius failing and causing them to fall down. Kagome giggled again.

'okay, you not lovebirds, but Gabby, im afraid I might need you to go pick up Kailey, she said the people in white dress's and hats with red cross's are trying to get her with needles, again.'

Gabby smiled. 'Okay, I don't want her to kill someone and go to jail again. So I suppose I should pick her up, one problem though, I might need help up.' Gabby reach out her hand and Kagome helped her up., inu yasha scrambled to his feet and they walked out to the car.

- - - - -

How's that for a chapter? I for once got a few paragraphs, again, sorry for the wait!

REVIEWWWW!

Angel of the Dragons: Hey! Thanks! I know you said write more soon, but I was just so lazy, and then, I was busy. So yeah, Thanks!

MoOoO: u c Kailey, I think he strangled you cuz he didn't like you… just a thought, but I guess I COULD be wrong

iNuQTpIe: ok, good, keep reading, AND REVIEWING, Reviewing is good too. I like reviews

sexyvodka1125: thx again! Sesshoamru is always so calm, but is violent wen he wants to be, and wen he wants to be, he WANTS TO BE, so ya, unlike Kailey, I suggest u watch out… hehe

NOW IF U WANNA HAVE ME ANSWER YOUR REVIEW, **_REVIEW! _**Pretty plz, do it 4 the crazy ppl!


	8. Pieceofcandythatsnotkaileysdiary

Hi pplz. I am sorry for all the spelling mistakes in my last chapter, but yeah. I was tired and forgot to use the spellcheck. I am going to try and make up for it in this chapter, k? kk. Read on plz.

- - - - - - - -

**Gabby swerved onto the side of the road.**

'**Inu yasha, could you stop pulling?' She said annoyed**

'**Well maybe if you would stop pulling away!' Inu yasha said lowder**

'**Well im _trying _to drive!' She repeated with the same tone and loudness as Inu Yasha.**

**Kagome chuckled. It was like she was living a huge drama. **

**Inu-yasha turned to Kagome, he yelled at Kagome. **

'**HELP MEEE!' he shouted. Changing the subject. 'THAT MUSIC IS SO ANNOYING!' **

**Gabby smiled, she turned the music up louder, it was "on my own, by Hedley"**

'**AHHHHHH!' Inu yasha covered his ears.**

**Gabby got back on the road and drove faster. Smiling away. Kagome laughed because inu yasha was making annoyed faces and yelling at Gabby who was yelling. 'I CANT HEAR YOUUU!'**

**Later…**

**Gabby drove into the parking lot of the hospital just in time, when they parked Kagome saw someone running out of the doors screaming. 'AHHH! EVIL PEOPLE IN WHITE! AHHH! HELP!' Guess who it was? Of course it just happened to be Kailey.**

**Kagome smiled. Kailey ran up to the car and jumped in. Inu yasha smiled. 'Its FINALLY OVER!' He said breathing. The car started and drove away. Gabby put on the radio to on my own again. Inu yasha yelled again. 'AAAAHHHHHHH!' He yelled and covered his ears again. Kailey screamed to. 'AAAHHHHHHHH! NOOO!' and jumped out of the car. Gabby quickly stopped the car and Kagome looked out the open door. To see Kailey running back to the hospital screaming.**

'**PLEASE! TAKE ME BACK!' Gabby started to laugh and drove back to the hospital to pick Kailey back up after she switched songs to 'Chiwawa" and then everyone went to kaileys house, because she had been in plenty handcuffs so she obviously knew how to get out of them. **

**Everyone walked in kaileys house.**

'**Okay, Everyone, STAND OUT OF THE WAY!z' Kailey grabbed a sharp knife and cute the handcuffs in half.**

'**Kaileyy….' Gabby said shocked. 'THIS IS SOOO AWESOME! I GOT A NEW BRCELET FOR FREE!'**

**Kailey smiled and replied 'I know! Isnt it awesome? I have tons!' Kailey then ran into her bedroom and came out with 10 so called "bracelets"**

'**OH MY GOD! Can I have some, plz!' Gabby said happily while jumping up and down. Kailey frowned and pulled away her arm. 'NO! Their mine! MINE!' She said with a frown and ran back to her room. Gabby followed her friend with plenty of Please's.**

'**Uh… Kagome..' Inu-yasha asked when he was sure they had left the room.**

'**Why did you invite me along to go to Japan?' He said looking at the floor.**

**Kagome blushed. 'Well, uhh.. I don't know, I guess I needed some people to go with me right? You just happened to be one of them…' She said as she quickly loked towards the floor as well. 'You do, want to come don't you?' She asked sort of quietly.**

**Inu yasha blushed and took a step farther away from kagome. 'Well, uhh, yes, but no, well of course I want to go kagome, but its not like I like you or anything, its just that I like Japan a lot! Not just because your going and-'**

**Kailey burst through the door of her bedroom. 'WHO WANTS RAMEN! HAHA!' She said as she hurried towards the kitchen. Gabby didn't come out. Inu yasha ran after Kailey 'I like Ramen!' He said exitedly. Kailey smiled 'Of course! EVERYONE likes Ramen! But not Chicken Ramen, you cant have that type of Ramen, its all mine..' She said as they disappeared into the kitchen.**

**Kagome paused, she heared a faint snicker from Kaileys bedroom. Kagome slowly walked inside, Gabby was holding a book and reading it aloud to herself. 'And then I saw this ADORABLE guy! But, I can't show I like him, because it's inu yasha's older brother, I mean REALLY- Ahh! Whos their! Is it Kailey? I wasn't doing ANYTHING!' She said and quickly hid the book.**

**Kagome smiled. 'Relax, just me' She said as she stepped into the room even further. **

**Gabby smiled 'Phew, its just you!' Kagome frowned 'gee, thanks…' Gabby smiled back 'Your welcome!" Kagome smiled. She walked over to gabby. Gabby just shot her this look and said. "if Kailey comes in… This is not her diary, it's a piece of candy…. That strangely resembles her not-read diary…" Kagome laughed a little bit and listened to kaileys diary that was now being read.**

**WARNING: PLENTY BAD SPELLING IN DIARY PAGE!**

**"Dear Diary, I am going to tell you the BIGGEST SECRET EVER! I have a crush on Sesshy-kun, BUTT your not allowd to tell ANY1! Ok, heres my lokur combonation, 0-0-0-1. And herez myn pin number for my banck. 0-0-0-1, and all my paswordz are 0-0-0-1, JUST SO U NO! butt ur not allowd to tell ANY1! Wen I told gabby about the fakt I wuz riting in this diary about my secret stuff, she said SUM1s goin to read ur diary kaylie duh greet, but she never called me greet, I wonder y… Well n e way, she rolled hur eyez and said SUM1 is gunna read ur diary kaylie! Butt who would do sumting THAT bad deer diary? No 1 that's whO! Bye!**

**P:S: P.s soundz funny, I wunder wut it standz for neway….**

**P:P:S That sounds even funnier, bye!"**

**BAD SPELLING GONE**

**Gabby laughed after reading it. Kagome felt a smile creep across her face again. Gabby suddenly said. "Kagome, look at this, she spelt her own NAME wrong!" Gabby laughed again. Kagome looked at the diary and started to count the spelling mistakes when someone entered the room. "HEY! You two left me alone with this girl!" Inu-yasha frowned followed by slurping noise of eating ramen. Then Kailey entered the room with a big dopy smile on her face and saw the book in kagomes hand. **

'**Kai-leys Diary…. Kagome were you reading my diary" She said with a suspicious look on her face. Kagome was shocked. "N-no! I wouldn't ever read your diary its just that-" Gabby stopped her. "Its not your diary Kailey, it's a piece of candy that has words resembling your diary that I have never read" She said calmly. Inu yasha held back a laugh after Kailey dumbly said. "Okay Gabby, whatever you say"**

**LATER: AIRPORT: FINALLY**

**Kagome followed her mom into the airport. Her mom sighed.**

"**Oh well, it was fun here while it lasted, but Grampa just couldn't live without us." Her mom cocked her head to one side and laughed quietly. Souta looked around continueasly. "Where are they Kagome? Where?" He said in a quick tone of voice. Souta had been looking for Kagomes friends to see if he could guess who was who.**

"**Hey Kagome!" Kagome smiled, Inu yasha had been the first to get their. Souta ran up to Inu yasha. "Hmmmm… You look like a…. KOUGA!" Inu yashas face got all red. "WHAT!" Souta frowned. "Wrong guess huh… Sesshomaru!" Inu yasha got even madder. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING ME BY THAT NAME!" Kagome laughed. Souta frowned. "This is difficult, Inu yasha?" He said with question in his voice. Inu yasha smiled. "Another mistake and you were about to be wishing you never said anything" and walked closer to Kagome. "Wheres every one else?" He asked. "Wheres Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked after inu yasha "He IS your brother, he should be her too" Inu yasha frowned. Right their and pointed three steps away.**

**Souta ran up to him. "Hey! Your Sango right?" He asked with enthusiasm. Inu yasha started to laugh. Sesshomaru looked at Inu Yasha. "If you say anything about this you are dead" He said with the same toned voice as always. Souta frowned. "Am I wrong? Okay… Kailey?" Sesshomaru looked at the boy with no expression on his face. Souta paused. "Gabby?" Inu yasha laughed harder and Kagome slightly chuckled. "Okay, I give up, who are you?" He said smiling. Sesshomaru frowned and walked over tyo Kagome. Kagome smiled at Souta. "This is Sesshomaru" Soutas face went red. "Ooops.." **

**"HEY KAGOMEEE!" Two voices screeched from across the airport. Inu yasdha put his hand to his four head. "not THOSE two!" Gabby and Kailey ran over to Kagome, only Kailey kept on running to Kagome, while Gabby stopped at Souta and said "Pleased to meet you im Gabby!" With a big smile on her face. Souta smiled. "If your Gabby than she has got to be Kailey!" He said happily. Gabbys smile got bigger "Then Kagomes told you about us?" Souta frowned "No, not really, but your so loud I heard you two talking to eachother several times around town…" Gabby paused for a second as if she was thinking then smiled again. "Yeah that sounds like us"**

**- - - - - - -**

**OKAY lets pretend all the people got their and blah blah blah, IM ENDING IT HERE! HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, reviews reviews reviews:**

**Fluffyluver666: Thank you! I try my best, I have had this chapter almost done for AGES NOW! I wrote about two more paragraphs and decided to put it up, so yea, sorry bout not postin it right away, I just got lazy what wioth msn and all ;)**

**MoOoO: HAHAHA! KAILEY U REVIEWED! Not really funny, but hahahaha! Anyway! So yeah, less of you, MORE OF KAGPME AND INU YASHA HOPEFULLY SOON! Awww their so cute together Inu+Kagomeeeee…**

**Sexyvodka1125: Well I dun wanna be cuffed with inu yasha, so I made Kailey undo them, because I don't wanna be close to inu wen CLEARLY he belongs to Kagome, their so cute together, BUT THEY WONT ADMIT IT! Ill make them admit it… Soooonnnn….**

**iNuQTpIe: Yeahhh u didn't like that last chapter did you, but oh well, REVIEW THIS ONE I ORDER THEEE!**

**ANYWAYS! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
